Kage Bunshin No Jutsu
by Netellafim
Summary: OS HPDM. Harry rentre d’un stage de trois mois au Japon. Trois mois sans revoir Drago. Et il a une petite surprise pour pimenter la nuit de retrouvailles avec son petit ami blond…


Blabla de l'auteur : Voila, une fic avec un petit clin d'œil à un célébrissime manga que les fans reconnaitront sans peine rien qu'au titre de la fic ! Je n'ai cependant pas jugé nécessaire de la classer dans les Cross Over (si vous pensez que j'ai eu tord, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ^^). Dans un style un peu plus … « adulte » que ce que j'ai publié avant, justifiant son rating « Mature ». Cette fic, sans être du PWP( Pour les néophytes, ça veut dire « Porno Without Plot », c'est-à-dire du cul pour du cul),c'est un joli lemon =) . Vous êtes prévenu(e)s ! En espérant que ça vous plaise… Tous vos reviews seront les bienvenues, avec si possible un moyen pour moi de vous répondre (Laissez votre mail si vous n'êtes pas inscrit(e)s sur ffnet, promis je ne m'en servirais que pour vous répondre ! ^^) J'espère que vous n'hésiterez pas à me laisser votre avis, c'est la première fois que je m'essaye au lemon et j'aurais aimé m'améliorer autant que possible.

Merci par avance, et bonne lecture !!

––Nella––

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment et comme toujours à la fabuleuse JKR, qui ne serait sans doute pas d'accord avec les cochonneries que je fais faire à ses personnages ! Pour le manga, de la même façon, Masashi Kishimoto en est l'heureux papa et son ninja ne m'appartient pas. Promis, personne ne me paye pour pondre ce genre d'horreur, ma perversion fait tout le boulot !!

Musique de fond : Pourquoi pas un truc bien torride, pour être dans l'ambiance ? =P Barry White/Joe Cocker/ Bad Touch des Bloodhound Gang…(la dernière proposition étant ma préférée, une musique sympa avec un texte marrant!)

* * *

Harry posa ses bagages, soulagé d'être arrivé chez lui, enfin, après trois long mois d'absence.

« Drago, je suis rentré ! »

Bien sur, le blond, qui surveillait l'arrivée de son amant depuis le début de l'après-midi, le front collé à la fenêtre de son bureau au troisième étage du manoir Malefoy où ils vivaient ensemble depuis trois ans maintenant, était déjà en train de dévaler les escaliers quand la voix douce du brun résonna dans la vieille demeure. Risquant sans cesse de déraper sur le vieux parquet en bois massif qui avait pris une couleur de miel à force d'être cirer pendant des siècles par des elfes de maison, Drago pensa, alors qu'il sautait les trois dernières marches menant au deuxième étage, que même quand il était enfant, il n'avait jamais osé courir ainsi, craignant trop la punition que lui aurait donné son père pour avoir été aussi peu digne dans la maison de ses ancêtres.

Harry écoutait le fracas que produisait l'homme qu'il aimait, et la bouffée de bonheur due à son retour à la maison enfla encore dans sa poitrine. Enfin, Drago arriva dans la dernière volée de marches. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes sur le palier pour observer Harry : ses cheveux avaient un peu poussés, et avaient été ébouriffés par le vent, lui donnant un petit air sauvage qui fit bruler plus intensément si c'était possible le désir dans le ventre de Drago. Ses joues étaient rosies par le froid, et il avait l'air fatigué. Il était tellement beau, lui souriant tendrement, ses yeux verts un peu brillants de l'émotion de se retrouver enfin. Harry lui-même était heureux de retrouver son blond, qui avait les cheveux en bataille, le souffle court et les joues rouges d'avoir bondi et couru à travers le manoir. Les traits de Drago étaient tirés, surement par la probable insomnie qu'avait provoquée la perspective du retour prochain de Harry, mais son visage rayonnait de bonheur et d'impatience.

Il se précipita dans les derniers escaliers qui le séparaient encore du Survivant, et sauta les dernières marches, ratant son atterrissage et manquant de peu de tomber. Il se rattrapa de justesse et franchit les deux pas restants. Harry eut le souffle coupé par le choc du blond lui sautant au cou, et ne conserva son équilibre que par miracle. Drago avait enfoui son nez dans le cou du brun, respirant son odeur familière à grandes bouffées, ses mains serrant convulsivement le pull de laine noir du survivant, ses jambes fines nouées autour de sa taille. Harry rit, son rire faisant frissonner le blond qui cessa de se noyer dans l'odeur de son homme pour plonger son regard troublé par les larmes dans ces prunelles vertes pleines d'amour qui lui avaient tant manqué. Leur premier baiser fut passionné, un peu brusque, comme s'ils voulaient faire passer trop de choses à travers cet embrassement. Harry sentit l'érection du blond se presser contre son ventre, le blond désirant manifestement souhaiter un bon retour au brun à sa manière. Prenant tendrement le visage du prince de Serpentard entre ses mains, il le força doucement à se détacher de lui, et avec un sourire d'excuse, il souffla :

« Pas maintenant mon petit dragon, ce soir.

– Mais Harry…

– Non Drago, fais moi confiance. Tu ne le regretteras pas. J'ai une surprise pour toi ce soir. »

Il posa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres boudeuses du blond.

« Aller, fais pas la tête ! Je te promets une nuit que tu n'oublieras jamais ! »

La curiosité de Drago s'ajoutait au désir qui lui dévorait le ventre, rendant cela encore plus insupportable. Harry le serra fort contre lui en riant.

« J'ai promis d'appeler Ron en rentrant, et je voudrais bien prendre une douche !

– Je …

– TOUT SEUL ! »

Drago, définitivement vexé par le manque d'enthousiasme d'Harry alors que lui était tellement impatient de le retrouver, remonta dans sa chambre, furieux. Harry le regarda s'en aller rageusement avec amusement. Il alla effectivement téléphoner à Ron, qui lui passa ensuite Hermione, détestant décidemment trop cette foutue invention moldue. Après qu'Hermione ait promis de saluer et rassurer la famille Weasley pour Harry, il raccrocha. Il retourna dans le hall, où ses bagages avaient disparu, probablement emportés par l'elfe de maison. Il monta donc dans les étages, savourant paisiblement l'ambiance calme et familière du manoir. Arrivé au deuxième étage, où se trouvaient les chambres, il alla jusqu'à la salle de bain. En passant devant leur chambre, il entendit Drago tourner en rond, grommelant, et jetant rageusement quelque chose sur le sol. Bientôt, il était sous une douche brûlante, délassant ses muscles fatigués, savourant ce retour chez lui, et repensant aux mois précédents.

Harry était parti depuis trois mois au Japon, pour y faire son stage de fin d'étude en tant que futur Auror diplômé. Il avait travaillé pendant ces 12 semaines dans une équipe de ninjas d'élite, avec qui il avait également vécu 24h sur 24. Il avait appris beaucoup lors de ce stage, la magie japonaise étant totalement différente de la magie européenne. Il avait ainsi pu ajouter de nouveaux sorts et de nouvelles potions à son arsenal, et perfectionner ses techniques de combat rapproché, les arts martiaux étant centraux dans la formation des ninjas japonais, contrairement au cursus des Aurors anglais. Là bas, il s'était lié d'amitié avec un petit blond aux yeux bleus et au tempérament survolté, provoquant d'ailleurs la jalousie de son blond anglais. Ninja plein de talent et d'ambition, le jeune homme était également plein d'énergie et d'une compagnie des plus agréables, quoiqu'épuisante. Il l'avait tenu éveillé plusieurs fois pour le faire parler de l'Angleterre, de la magie Européenne, de Voldemort. Ils avaient échangé leurs trucs de combattants, et notamment leurs sorts fétiches. Quelque part à l'autre bout de la planète, il y avait un ninja qui maitrisait parfaitement l'Expelliarmus, tandis qu'Harry comptait faire usage du sort fétiche de Naruto le soir même, sur son petit ami.

Soudain impatient à cet idée, Harry se dit qu'il était assez tard pour considérer que le soir était arrivé, et le moment de leur retrouvailles aussi, enfin. Il sortit de la douche, entourant sa taille d'une serviette, et appela l'elfe de maison :

«Dobby!»

Rapidement, un « plop » survint, et aussitôt après il sentit quelque chose se presser contre sa taille.

« Monsieur est rentré ! Dobby est si heureux qu'Harry Potter Monsieur soit rentré ! »

Harry rit, et saluant à son tour le petit elfe, il lui dit que lui et Drago allait avoir besoin de tranquillité, et qu'ils ne dineraient probablement pas. Après avoir congédié l'elfe, Harry se faufila jusqu'à leur chambre. Il y trouva Drago debout devant la fenêtre, et au sol une multitude de vêtements, de magazines et de livres en tous genres répandus. Oubliant un instant le but de sa venue, il ne put retenir une exclamation. :

« Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ! »

Drago se retourna en sursautant, puis tenta de mettre de la colère dans son expression bien que ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de brûler de désir en voyant le corps musclé quasiment nu et ruisselant du brun, corps qui avait peuplé ses nuits de solitudes pendant trois longs mois :

« Si c'est pour me narguer dans une tenue indécente, je te conseille de sortir Potter !

– Justement, je ne suis pas ici pour te narguer. Je me suis dit… Ca te dérange si on saute le repas ? »

Devant l'air plein de sous-entendus de son amant, Drago abandonna sa tentative d'être hostile, un sourire apparaissant comme par enchantement sur son joli visage. Il amorça un geste pour rejoindre le brun et enfin retrouver le goût de sa peau, mais Harry le stoppa :

« En fait, je voulais te montrer un super sort que j'ai appris au Japon !

– Sérieusement Harry, tu te fous de moi !

– Oh aller, juste ça. Tu vas voir, c'est trop cool. Après on fera ce que tu veux ! »

Drago croisa les bras, avec son air buté de petit garçon gâté. Il regarda le brun, toujours trempé, s'avancer un peu, puis faire des gestes étranges en marmonnant d'un air concentré.

« Je croyais que tu voulais me montrer un sort, arrête de faire des trucs débiles avec tes doigts et va chercher ta baguette qu'on en… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, interrompu par un « pouf » sonore, un nuage de fumée opaque étant apparu là où se trouvait Harry.

« Harry! »

Drago allait se précipiter pour dissiper la fumée afin de voir ce qui s'était passé, persuadé qu'un accident était arrivé, quand la voix de son amant répondit, comme avec un écho :

« Je suis là ».

Il suspendit son geste et ce qu'il vit alors faillit le faire tomber à la renverse. Deux Harry, identiques en tout point, sortirent du nuage de fumée, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres. Ils dirent, parfaitement synchrones, d'une voix chaude :

« Surprise ! »

Les yeux de Drago allaient de l'un à l'autre des éphèbes bruns qui lui faisaient face, ne sachant trop que faire. Devant ce spectacle, les deux Survivants rirent, faisant frissonner le blond, et l'un des deux commenta :

« C'est bien la première fois que j'arrive à te rendre muet, après toutes ces années à essayer toutes les techniques, des plus violentes aux plus douces ! »

Les deux Harry s'avancèrent ensuite ensemble vers le blond, qui n'osait bouger, toujours perdu.

« Allons, je croyais que tu étais pressé ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

– Je te préviens petit blond, si tu te bouges pas un peu, je vais être obligé de me débrouiller tout seul ! »

Les deux Harry se regardèrent avec un même sourire complice amusé, et celui de droite passa son bras autour des hanches de celui de gauche, l'attirant à lui, ces doigts flattant le flan de son double qui soupira sous la caresse. Drago prit une teinte d'un rose des plus étonnantes, semblant sur le point d'exploser, lorsque le Harry de gauche, appuyé contre son double, se pencha sur le cou de celui-ci et posa ses lèvres sur la chair tendre et bronzée. Il fit un pas en avant vers cette vision onirique et tendit la main vers la joue du Harry de droite qui l'observait toujours en souriant, tandis que l'autre avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son jumeau, regardant Drago s'approcher à travers ses paupières mi-closes. Le Harry dominant saisit le poignet fin du blond et le tira vers eux. Harry-soumis saisit l'autre poignet du blond, et les deux bruns posèrent d'un même mouvement les mains du blond sur leurs ventres respectifs, invitation évidente à dénouer les serviettes éponges qu'ils avaient nouées autour de leurs hanches. Drago, les mains tremblantes, s'exécuta et fit tomber les deux serviettes, libérant deux érections identiques. Les clones se penchèrent ensuite sur lui, l'un l'embrassant passionnément pendant que l'autre lui taquinait l'oreille de sa langue chaude. Drago sentit confusément des mains sur lui, sur son ventre, ses fesses, sa nuque, son torse. Puis les quatre mains se mirent à le déshabiller, pendant que quatre yeux brillants de désir le contemplaient. Le Harry dominant avait fait glisser sa chemise au sol, et caressait maintenant son torse, tandis que Harry soumis se débattait fébrilement avec le bouton du pantalon. Drago avait la tête qui tournait, toutes ses sensations en même temps le déboussolaient et l'enflammaient complètement. Bientôt, sans qu'il sut comment, il était nu, allongé sur le lit, et Harry-Dominant avait repris ses baisers passionnés. Harry-soumis était quelque part près de ses jambes, sans qu'il su ce qu'il faisait, quand soudain il sentit une bouche familière sur son sexe. Ce contact l'électrisa, et il gémit. Harry-dominant cessa ses baisers et recula pour profiter du spectacle : la peau diaphane de Drago avait toujours cette jolie couleur rose si rare, la couronne de cheveux pâles qui entourait son visage rehaussant encore la vivacité des couleurs de ses joues. Ses yeux étaient clos, sa bouche était ouverte et laissait échapper une litanie de gémissements indistincts auxquels se mêlaient des « Harry » suppliants. Tout son visage si froid d'habitude était déformé en une expression de délicieuse torture. Amusé, il se pencha sur Drago et lui mordit la lèvre pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

« Je t'interdis de fermer les yeux Malefoy, c'est gâcher mon cadeau ! »

Puis, sans lâcher le blond penaud et essoufflé des yeux, il descendit jusqu'à son entrejambe. Son clone, semblant le comprendre aussi parfaitement que s'ils avaient été reliés par télépathie, cessa de faire aller venir ses lèvres charnues sur la chair tendue de Drago et se poussa pour faire de la place à son double. Et tout deux, sous les yeux écarquillés de Drago, se penchèrent ensemble sur le bas ventre du serpentard gémissant d'avance. Il ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux du spectacle le plus érotique qu'il lui ait été donné de contempler, ces deux éphèbes jumeaux torturant de leur lèvres et de leur langues identiques sa virilité douloureuse, encore et encore. D'un balbutiement, il tenta d'interrompre les bruns, qui semblaient bien décidés à finir ce qu'ils avaient entrepris. Quelques secondes plus tard, Drago atteint l'acmé de son plaisir dans un cri, tachant au passage la joue du Harry-soumis et la chevelure soyeuse d'Harry-dominant. Il continua à flotter, comme détaché de la réalité, pendant de longues minutes, encore engourdis par la violence de son plaisir.

Les deux Harry vinrent s'allonger à coté de lui, encore insatisfait mais heureux de voir Drago ainsi transporté par cette petite surprise. Après quelques minutes, Harry-dominant alla à la salle de bain pour enlever la semence qui tachait ses boucles d'ébène, et son double le suivit pour se nettoyer également. Harry était amusé de voir son reflet en double dans la salle de bain. Revenant dans la petite bibliothèque qui jouxtait leur chambre à coucher, les clones échangèrent quelques mots :

« C'est marrant de se voir comme ca. Je pensais pas que mes fesses ressemblaient à ça en vrai !

– Oui et je devrais me couper les cheveux, ils sont devenus trop long sur la nuque !

– Bah, Drago a l'air d'apprécier quand ils sont longs.

– Il abuse de s'endormir quand même. C'était que l'entrée ça normalement !

– On va être obligé de se débrouiller tout seul. Si c'était pour ça, autant rester au Japon ! »

Percevant la voix de son amant qui soliloquait dans la pièce voisine, le blond s'extirpa laborieusement des limbes de son orgasme, et sortit de la chambre, retrouvant les deux Elus dans le salon, toujours nus, et leur désir toujours inassouvi.

« Tiens quand on parle du loup !

– On t'attend, blondinet !

– Regarde comme on a besoin de toi ! »

Et pour illustrer son propos, le brun dominant frôla l'érection de son double, qui gémit. Drago, qui n'en finissait plus d'être affolé par le cadeau diablement excitant de son amant, les rejoint et entreprit de caresser le brun docile. Ce dernier vacilla sous la caresse, et dû reculer de deux pas, se retrouvant appuyer sur le bureau. Le blond le força à s'asseoir sur le bureau et l'embrassa tout en reprenant ses caresses. Il sentait son désir renaitre, tant à cause du brun alangui devant lui qui tremblait et gémissait sous ses doigts, qu'à cause de celui qui collait ostensiblement son érection contre ses fesses tout en promenant sa bouche sur sa nuque et son épaule, et ses mains sur son ventre et ses cuisses, sans jamais toucher son sexe toutefois. Le Harry soumis se mit alors à gémir d'une voix suppliante :

« Prends-moi Drago ! »

Il se mit donc, tout en le caressant d'une main, à préparer le brun alangui sur le bureau, qui faisait parfois tomber un livre ou un pot à crayons dans les mouvements désordonnés de son plaisir et de sa douleur mêlés. Le blond se pencha sur Harry pour joindre sa bouche à sa main et détendre son amant, et le second brun derrière lui saisit cette occasion pour glisser lentement un doigt dans l'intimité du blond qui gémit sous ce contact qui lui avait tant manqué. Bientôt, le serpentard pénétrait précautionneusement Harry toujours allongé sur le bureau, les cuisses largement ouvertes, ses yeux brillants à moitié fermés parfois traversé de brefs éclairs de douleur. Une fois que le blond fut entièrement entré dans les chairs chaudes et frémissantes du brun, son clone s'insinua à son tour dans le corps familier de Drago qui tremblait de tous ses membres, ses jambes manquants de se dérober. Lorsqu'Harry commença à bouger lentement quelques secondes plus tard, tous les trois gémirent. Le rythme augmenta rapidement, le blond suivant l'impulsion donnée par les grandes mains chaudes du gryffondor sur ses hanches étroites, incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre, tellement il était perdu par les sensations incroyables qu'il ressentait. C'était tellement fort qu'il en avait oublié qui il était, où il était, il avait oublié jusqu'à son nom et ça lui était bien égal. Le brun soumis vint en premier, tachant le ventre du Serpentard et le bureau en merisier, et renversant la seule pile de feuilles qui avait réussi à éviter jusque là de choir. Quelques secondes plus tard, son double atteint l'apothéose de son plaisir, se libérant en décharges erratiques dans le corps du blond qui, étourdi par les sensations simultanées de l'orgasme du brun dans son corps et des contractions du plaisir du second brun qu'il pénétrait, crut un instant qu'il allait s'évanouir tellement les sensations qu'il ressentait était insensées. Il lui sembla, dans quelques coins lointains de sa conscience, entendre quelqu'un crier. Il se rendit compte plus tard que c'était ses propres cris de jouissance qu'il avait entendus. Ses jambes cédèrent, et le Harry dominant derrière lui le retint de justesse. Le Survivant brisa le sort de clonage d'un murmure, et son double allongé sur le bureau disparu en un nuage de fumée. Il quitta lentement et à contre cœur le corps du blond, qui protesta faiblement, tout en tentant péniblement de reprendre son équilibre, son souffle toujours erratique, tout son corps tremblant et vacillant. Harry porta le blond jusqu'au lit, le cœur gonflé de bonheur d'avoir retrouvé son amant et d'avoir eu le succès escompté avec sa petite surprise. Il l'allongea, le couvrit avec tendresse puis le rejoint sous la couette. Mollement, Drago se tourna vers Harry, et souffla un « Je t'aime Harry » avant de tomber endormi, lové contre lui, un sourire paisible aux lèvres.

°oO EPILOGUE Oo°

A deux heures du matin, le blond se réveilla, seul dans son lit.

« C'était un rêve alors ? »

Il soupira, déçu que ce phantasme n'ai été qu'un rêve, symptôme évident de son manque. Il réalisa qu'il avait très faim, et décida de se lever. Il amorça un geste et fut doublement surpris : des courbatures familières le lançaient dans tout le corps, et il était nu.

« Merde alors, c'était vrai ! »

Un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, il enfila précipitamment un pantalon de pyjama et un sweat-shirt et dévala les escaliers à la recherche du brun. Il le trouva paisiblement accoudé dans la cuisine, assis devant un déballage de fromages, pain et restes divers.

« Tiens, toi aussi tu as été réveillé par la faim ? »

Sans répondre, le blond alla jusqu'à lui et se jeta à son cou, l'embrassant passionnément, faisant fi du goût de fromage de chèvre qu'il trouva dans la bouche de son petit copain.

« J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé. »

Puis il s'assit tendrement sur les genoux du brun, amusé, se blottissant contre lui.

« C'était si bien que ça alors ? »

Drago resta quelques secondes sans répondre. Il bougea, ses douleurs le firent grimacer.

« En tout cas, je crois que dans le feu de l'instant, on y est allé un peu fort… »

Harry rit.

« C'est toi, tu étais complètement hors de contrôle !

– HEY !! Un Malefoy n'est jamais hors de contrôle Potter ! »

Le blond avait bondit sur ses pieds malgré les douleurs, vexé, comme si le fait de se redresser de toute sa hauteur et de toiser le brun allait lui donner un quelconque avantage. Harry ricana, et se mit a imiter le blond , gémissant des paroles que Drago ne se rappelait pas avoir dites sur un ton suppliant qu'il ne pensait pas possible d'avoir, qui plus est pour un Malefoy. L'écho produit par la grande cuisine vide ajoutait encore à l'effet exaspérant qu'avait le manège de Harry. Drago, rouge de colère et d'embarras, jura et tourna les talons. Harry se leva, le rattrapa, le saisit par le poignet, puis le retourna et le plaqua contre le mur à côté de la porte de la cuisine. Il tenta d'effacer le sourire amusé que produisait la petite colère de l'homme qu'il aimait, et prit une voix chaude et caressante :

« Tu as été magnifique ce soir mon amour.

– Arrêtes de vouloir te rattraper Potter.

– Je dis seulement la vérité. Je te charrie, mais la vérité, c'est que je risque de bander pendant des années au simple souvenir de cette soirée.

– Je te signale que le souvenir de n'importe quelle nuit avec moi devrait te faire bander !

– Oh bien sur, je peux t'assurer que ça aussi ca marche, j'ai passé trois mois à faire revivre nos nuits dans ma tête le soir dans mon lit. Mais ce soir, tu étais… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, se mordant la lèvre avec envie, comme si aucun mot ne convenait. Drago rougit délicieusement sous le regard incendiaire du brun, et il était flatté de savoir que c'est le souvenir de son corps contre le sien qui avait permis au brun de tenir pendant ces longs mois. Cela lui rappela ses propres nuits à dormir dans les vêtements du brun, ou dans l'odeur de son parfum, ou à se savonner avec son gel douche. Il oublia un peu sa rancœur, et fit un sourire plein de sous-entendus au brun :

« Que dirais-tu de créer de nouveaux souvenirs là, maintenant, tout de suite, contre ce pan de mur, en cas d'autres phases d'abstinence forcée ? »

Harry ne se fit pas prier, et ensemble ils créèrent de nouveaux souvenirs jusqu'à l'aube et aux quatre coins du manoir. Ils recommencèrent le jour suivant, et celui d'après, et tous ceux qui suivirent...


End file.
